You never need a reason
by Aominecchi
Summary: Love is something a person should never try to reason with. Going for it all is what one should do when in love. When given the chance to at least obtain what you want most but don't. Is the same as never trying to obtain it in the first place. Can Kise man up and go for it? Or will he just let it never have a chance because it was never logical to begin with?


_**You never need a reason...**_

Love is something a person should never reason with. Its illogical equivalency is as to that of limitless human stupidity. You just can't help to fall in love with someone for the smallest, stupidest, even most ridiculous reasons you could come up with. Thinking about what you should do when you have that person in the reach of your grasp, is just honestly stupid. When given the privilege, all you need to do is what your heart really wants you to do, _just go for it_… Only if Kise Ryouta could see how stupid he was being, maybe he could end up getting the one thing he wants most, Momoi Satsuki…

Ughhhh why me?! Why did I have to fall in love?! Especially with Momoichhi! I mean seriously, it's just so…so…weird… I mean she's Aominecchi's child-hood friend. If I were to go out with her and break her heart, I not only lose her, I lose my best friend/rival as well! Shit! Why can't I be a _real_ happy-go-lucky guy like everyone thinks I am?! Could today be any worse?... Why am I in love with her anyway?...

_About a week ago…_

"_Oi, Kise-kun do you like Momoi-san? You keep staring and watching her closely. Plus you just look so peaceful and happy when you stare that it's quite romantic yet really creepy…"_

"_Kurokocchi! What're you saying?! Creepy? What I'm only staring because…not because I like her, she's just really pretty is all! My uhh, uhhhhhhh, modeling agency needs a temporary female model so I was thinking Momoicchi was perfect!" …Shit at least I'm technically telling the truth._

"_Oh I see, hey Momoi-san, Kise-kun said his modeling agency needs a temporary female model. Since you've been looking for a part time job, I figured you should do it. Kise-kun surely gets paid very generously and always gets fancy clothes as well. Honestly I also think you'd be perfect for the job. Ne Kise-kun?"_

_I can't believe the day has come where I actually wanted to become Akashicchi to scare the shit out of Kurokocchi and have him regret speaking... "Ahh…sure… Momoicchi how about we go this Saturday?"_

"_Oh are you sure Ki-chan! I'm so excited! Thanks Ki-chan I really owe you one! How about after I get my first check, I take you out! It'll be a fun date! I love you Ki-chan thanks a lot I really wanted a part time job!"_

_With that little I love, it hit Kise's heart light enough to have his heart beat speed up immensely. Kise so wasn't prepared for this 'change' his life was about to endure... "You're welcome Momoicchi, I'll pick you up myself!..."_

Seriously it's already Saturday? God what am I gonna do. What if the agency found a model already? I can't crush Momoicchi's expectations! Shit! I'm in lov-… Am I really in love with her? I mean I really don't have a real reason to love her. I don't spend time with her, I rarely see her now, we don't ever text anymore, and we don't really know each other toooooooooo well. Well then again, I know she's smart, stunning, sweet, thoughtful, caring…plus I know when she's actually annoyed or those different cute types of pouting faces for being mad, frustrated, annoyed, embarrassed… When I think about it I do notice I know too many small details that no one really should know or even care to tell/differentiate. Ughhhh I really still can't comprehend on why I love her. Just because I notice more than the average friend doesn't mean I should be in love. Whatever let's throw this on and head out.

With that, Kise had on the proper clothes the agency sent him for the shoot and picked up Momoi. Thankfully the position wasn't filled and the people at the photo shoot were frantically running around and calling to see if they could find that unique model that could hold their own when standing next to Kise. With this Kise said a quick yosh! Then went on to introduce the one girl who could even easily steal the spotlight…

"Hey, everyone, I found her! This is my really good friend Momoicchi Satsuki, ah I mean Momoi Satsuki." Saying that name without the cchi added really gave a quick sting to heart. Too bad Kise didn't know it even hit Momoi the same way.

"Kise-kun, thank goodness! She's perfect! A stunning beauty and her hair and unique aura are wonderful! I could just kiss you! Thank you so much for finding someone Kise! You're too multi-talented for your own good. Frankly I'm shocked at being surprised on you finding/having a friend like this."

"Ah hahaha… It's fine! Momoicchi is a great person and she really is stunning. I just hope she doesn't steal the spotlight from me! Please take good care of her."

Kise had to say it in her place due to a speechless Momoi. All those stares of envy and admiration were too much for her to break away her notice from them. She could only think of how annoying it must be since this is what Kise must've, no still goes through. For some reason, Momoi could always tell what Kise was always thinking or feeling. She could tell when and what he felt when in the situation. She hated at how bored he was with everything besides basketball. When that last whistle blew, for the end of practice, especially a game, the sad and disappointing expression he made. Soon, he even began to loath basketball its self. Basketball became like the very meaning of his self opinionated existence, _meaningless_. He was pictured to be as bright as the sun. His features, his eyes, his hair… Everything made him shine yet his life was pure irony. His eyes, emotions, heart, and reason of living were just dull and empty. Nothing seemed to make him enjoy living. He was stuck with not a single thought of knowing how to free himself. Momoi could only be stuck at home some days thinking about him non-stop. Wondering if she had the chance to love him, could it help to free him? Can she take the responsibility and wonder what she could do to have him love her? What she will do after she loved him? Well let's just say this whole situation was preset with these thoughts in mind…

Ever since Teiko, Momoi's always noticed how Kise truly wanted to act. How he would want to be furious when laughing it off, depressed when faking a smile, crying when just denying. She watched him day by day, practice after practice, game after game. She was just so intrigued at how someone could be so pitifully _happy_. She wasn't in love with him, she just wanted him to smile. A genuine, happy, sincere, smile. One time after practice, she went for it, she just walked passed him and told him, "Ki-chan if you want to just cry, yell, kick, scream, or have someone there, can't you let me?" With that, Kise's soft side kicked and he began to just tear up immensely. After a few minutes, he finally broke the silence, and said, "Thank you Momoicchi...thank you…" With that line gently and quietly being let out, he also let out something no one has ever seen before, that real, genuine, sincere, smile. That smile was the one thing that made Momoi Satsuki fall in love. That one simple little expression was all it took to have her heart thump drastically. Ever since then, whenever she could, she made him smile like that. Even if it was once a month, a year, a decade, or millennium, having him smile sincerely for her and her only, was worth it.

Since they separated due to being in different high schools, Momoi needed to find a way to see him whenever she could. She was just so scared of him rejecting her if he found out her true feelings for him. Kise may not be a real happy-go-lucky guy, but he wasn't so perceptive when it came to matters like this either. Sadly every time she thought this, she could only sigh and feel depressed while mixed with a great amount of _hope_. Sadly though, there was no opening, excuse, or _reason_ to see him. Until those stupid fan girls finally became useful for their existence, well at least in Momoi's eyes. They were like their usual every other day self, screaming at Kise's new cover and interview. Yet they had a bit of a different topic to talk about this time. One of the girls, works on the set and exclaimed how they're looking for a new female model to do a shoot with Kise. Due to the fact, that all the girls who were already models, were just too _plain_ for Kise Ryouta's image. He was too flashy and took the spot light too easily from any model they trialed him with. No one could rival him in the shoots/covers. They needed someone with a _unique style and aura_. Someone who was amazingly well shaped to put, along with the right personality and style that could match the blonde. Funny how when the girl finished her explanation, they all looked down on their own chest, sighed, then intensely glared at Momoi as if it were a premonition. Momoi knew her self this had to be fate. This was the _reason _she could use to see him. So all she had to do next was set up a 'group date' with the GoM and have Tetsu-kun play a huge wing-man role in her plan.

Strangely enough that wing-man role couldn't have been in the hands of a better person. Who better than someone who was always the best partner out there, the phantom 6th man. Kuroko easily played his role perfectly and set up Kise big time. So big, there was absolutely no way that Kise could reject Momoi. That evil grin he put on at the end of the act sent a shiver down Momoi's spine. All she could really think was, seriously… Thank God Tetsu-kun isn't in the same school as Sei-kun anymore, he rubbed off on him big time… With this, her plan easily fell into its start. Now all she had to do was simply, not fuck it up.

"Momoicchi! Momoicchi! Hey, you okay?"

"Ah Ki-chan, I'm fine I-I was just uhhhh spacing out a bit sorry. I guess I'm just nervous…haha…"

"Oh you'll be fine! I'll be here for you forever! I-I mean you know for right now and however long this shoot will take. Cause uhmmmm well you know they uhh can take like I don't know, uhmm you know days, weeks, haha…" God seriously I had to spout something like that, she's gonna think I'm cree-…

Without finishing that last word in his head, he could only just freeze due to the face Momoi put on. She was bright, blushing red! She had her eyes widen and looked so embarrassingly in shock. Too bad he was too stupid to know what that huge, red blush really meant. It wasn't for anything negative. It was that she felt too happy to be alive. So happy that she even feared her life would end at that moment. She always thought of how she could just stay by his side to make him just smile, but for a while it turned into, how can I love him equally, forever.

"Ki-ki-ki-chan its fine! I-I-I… I know what you meant! Just for the shoot. I know you wouldn't want to be there for me forever. I get it…"

That last stupid line that left her mouth caused them both to simultaneously cringe and feel a crack in their heart. They were both in love with each other. One was too scared of rejection, and the reason of her being in love with him was seen to be too stupid. The other just thought it was too illogical. It's not meant to be. It's simply doomed to fail because they rationally shouldn't be attracted to other in that way. She only made him smile feel better out of simple friendship, maybe even pity. It wasn't anything more. There wasn't a reason for it to be more. Both just kept thinking, even with a reason it isn't good enough, with no reason at all it just shouldn't be thrived for. If they could only give it a chance, they'd find out just how thriving for love, could blissfully be…

While realizing they both were just spacing out for too long, the staff broke the silence causing them to both jump and frantically act out.

"OI! KISE-SAN! MOMOI-SAN! PLEASE HURRY OVER HERE! WE NEED TO BEGIN!"

"C-c-coming! We're coming! Momoicchi let's go, quickly!"

"S-sure let's get going.."

With yet another awkward scene being thankfully interrupted, they both ended up amazing the staff with this shoot. People couldn't believe at how well they meshed. They were perfect for each other. They completely complimented each others look and aura so well. Glares of envy and hate were immensely sensed through the crowd of workers, the girl from Touou who worked there was easily fueled with jealously. Stares of awe and amazement were also of course there. It's as if the stares and glares were giving hints of advice to the couple. Advice they both needed to realize something so important… Hate can never be where love is not…

With that hint of advice and the help from something magical, something sparked between the both of them. It hit them so hard and fast that they furiously blushed and noticed that the other knew what the other realized and thought of. That that amount of hate could only be brought when love is clearly seen in the air. They both knew if something amazing were to happen in just a while, they'd both never forget that magical realization. The realization that led to that oh so amazing something, that's bound to come…

"Momoicchi can…can I talk to you. It's really important." Sadly Kise forgot that they were still in a huge crowd due to still being on set. But due to the whispers being let out, he realized and just quickly grabbed her and left.

"Ki-chan! Don't pull so hard! It hurts!"

"I'm sorry Momoicchi just I… I really just needed to get out of there. And there was no way I was leaving there _without you_…"

Those last two words just kept ringing through Momoi's head so soft and gently. She knew there was a great meaning behind the tone and sweet words Kise just let out.

"Ki-chan… are y-.."

"Satsuki! _ I LOVE YOU! I really really love you…_" The tone and words that blurted out so clearly and effortlessly made Kise realize at how stupid he was for needing a reason to love her. She was everything he needed. The first person to make him smile. She was the first person to make him smile, he realized that not only that, but that if she wasn't the last, one and only to make him smile, he'd rather live without knowing what it meant to smile let alobe be happy…

"Ki-…..chan…I…..love y-y-you too... I've loved you for so long... I just wanted to make you smile, and then I ended up just purely loving you so much from that first smile you've ever sincerely showed me. I just couldn't deal with the reality of possibly being rejected… I didn't want you to ever stop smiling, especially leave me. I made Tetsu-kun plan out that scenario to just see you. I thought I needed a _real reason _to see you. I just always wanted you to be smiling with me. I thought the fantasy of you loving me would be enough. That it could become my reality if I just stayed in denial. It just took me a while to realize that even if I were able to make my fantasy become _my_ reality, how could my reality be real if I just ended up living in a fantasy… Ryouta… I love you too…"

With that last I love you too from Momoi. There was quite a time lapse for this awkward silence. Yet it was needed so Kise could make sure he said everything he wanted before he went for it…

"…..You made me smile, cry, laugh, cheer, and enjoy life sincerely. You made me better by just loving me. You're the reason I could subconsciously appreciate the fact that I wake up healthy every morning… I'm sorry I made you think that. I'm sorry I almost made you go through that. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that it didn't have to _make sense_ for me _being_ in love with you. It made sense because I love you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to _just go for it_. I'm sorry you had to fall in love with someone as stupid as me. I'm sorry I made you suffer so much because you just simply love me. I'm sorry I never showed that I truly appreciated you. I'm sorry I'm making you cry yet it's because you're so happy right now. I'm sorry I'm saying sorry so much. I'm also sorry I'm only going to try to say thank you for the rest of my life…" While smiling so happily with both of them having tears in their eyes, as he holds Satsuki in his arms. He gently places his hands on her face, kisses her, then whispers in her ear, "Satsukicchi, Watashi o aishite kurete, arigatō…" (Satsukicchi, Thank you for loving me)

* * *

So I wrote another KiMomo fic! I love this couple! I really love Satsuki! Sorry my AoMomo story isn't updated. It's because I'm stuck on that and wanted to write this one so bad. Momoi doesn't get enough stories so I mainly write her in them. You guys write such great stories for all the other characters so I feel that I couldn't possibly add to all those great stories. I may write some KiKuro since that is my number 1 fav couple. Review if you'd like. Let me know if you liked it! I obviously don't own Kurobasu! DISCLAIMER FOR OWNING! JUST PURE FANDOM! Thanks for reading! Really hope you liked it and that I didn't waste your time!


End file.
